


Salvajes Irracionales

by MrsRamosillas



Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRamosillas/pseuds/MrsRamosillas
Summary: Niko odiava perder. Enquanto perdia mais um jogo na maré ruim do Bayern, ganhou mais uma vez no amor.





	Salvajes Irracionales

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, espero que gostem ♡

Niko apertou o botão do elevador, apertando os olhos enquanto tentava ignorar os brados de alegria vindo de alguns jogadores, que conversavam entre si trocando risadas, e outro que somente mexiam em seus celulares ou conversavam com seus familiares, afinal não tinham o que comemorar. 

O croata já estava cheio do dia de hoje e principalmente não gostaria de ir até a sala de conferências após o jogo, pois havia ouvido as risadas de si do técnico adversário e sinceramente, ele estava a um fio de socar sua cara por todas as provocações feitas e as brincadeiras idiotas. 

_ Só mais isso.  _ Disse para si mesmo e entrou no elevador, descendo alguns andares e caminhando com o casaco na mão até a porta, onde alguns jornalistas ainda entravam. Teve que esperar alguns minutos por causa disso. 

Decidiu olhar o celular e Robert já avisara que tinha ido embora junto com o time porque estava cansado, rolou os olhos, respondendo ironicamente que ele estava ótimo e muito feliz pelo irmão não o ter esperado para pelo menos conversarem.

— Eu acredito que conseguimos virar o jogo porque aproveitamos bem os erros do adversário e claro, tivemos qualidade e eficiência para conseguir passar da defesa. Merecemos vencer pelo nosso futebol e não apenas pelo status de melhor time. — Favre respondeu ao jornalista com um sorriso no rosto e Niko torceu o nariz, tensionando o maxilar quando percebeu os olhares em si e coçou o nariz para disfarçar. 

— Bom, tivemos erros individuais que nos custaram o jogo sim, mas eu acredito que nosso coletivo foi bom e estamos felizmente indo no caminho certo, porém precisamos de ajustes ainda. É isso. Não quero comentar sobre o adversário. Não acredito que seja necessário, afinal meu clube é o FC Bayern München. Obrigado. — Se levanta, pegando o casaco novamente e dando a volta da mesa, se retirando e voltando ao mesmo elevador de sempre, rolando os olhos e pensando porque tinham tantos andares naquele lugar.

Quando chegou ao estacionamento, algumas pessoas estavam conversando e outros jogadores estavam indo embora com suas esposas e famílias, o fazendo suspirar e entrar logo no SUV preto e voltar para casa e talvez se daria ao luxo de beber álcool porque lá no fundo estava triste.

Estacionou o carro na garagem e o desligou enquanto o portão fechava sozinho, pegando a peça de roupa e a deixando de qualquer jeito no braço enquanto procurava as chaves para finalmente ficar em paz em casa.

Quando pensou em ficar em paz, não era exatamente sozinho com a casa totalmente vazia.

— Anelise? — Olhou para os lados com a sobrancelha arqueada, deixando as coisas no sofá e o que estava nos bolsos na mesa da sala, andando pelo andar inferior da casa e não encontrando ninguém. — Onde essa mulher se meteu agora? — Pega o celular e vê se ela havia dito algo mas nem visualizado as mensagens tinha e com certeza não atenderia suas ligações. 

Decidiu tomar um copo de água com um pouco de açúcar para esquecer Lucien Favre e o  _ maldito Dortmund  _ pelo menos por alguns minutos, agora o time aurinegro estava a 9 pontos de diferença e o saldo de gols de Munique estava um  _ lixo.  _ Estava tudo uma droga completa. 

Anelise tirou o jaleco enquanto subia a pequena escada para a entrada de sua residência, fazendo uma leve careta por estar louca para tirar os  _ Scarpins  _ pretos de seus pés. Girou a chave e arrumou a bolsa no ombro, abrindo a porta e sentindo uma leve alegria por finalmente estar em casa.

— Uau, alguém lembrou de chegar em casa. — Niko disse mau humorado. 

— Oi para você também. — Deixa a bolsa e o jaleco pendurado no cabideiro. — Quantas vezes já te falei para deixar o casaco no cabideiro ou no seu lado do armário? — Coloca a peça no canto vago. 

— Não lembrei de fazer isso, desculpe. — Ele deixa o copo na pia e anda até a sala, se sentando na poltrona.

— O que aconteceu para estar nesse mau humor todo? — Anelise arqueou a sobrancelha, abrindo o casaco e se sentando o deixando de lado e ligando o celular, o olhando depois que o mesmo conecta ao wi-fi de casa. — Alguém morreu ou algo do tipo? 

— Você saberia se estivesse ido para o jogo hoje. Por que não foi? — Niko a encarou.

— Niko.., — Anelise riu seca. — eu estava no laboratório. Te avisei ontem. Esqueceu? Precisei ir trabalhar para agilizar a entrega dos documentos dos testes do novo remédio patenteado. 

— Desculpe, já que o MEEEU trabalho é mega inútil e chato que você não se importa. — Niko diz ironicamente.

— Ah, é mesmo, tão inútil que eu demorei duas horas para chegar em casa já que SEUS torcedores brigaram um com os outros e fecharam a avenida principal. Faça-me o favor Niko. Não estou falando que seu trabalho é irrelevante mas o meu era muito mais importante e urgente e sinceramente, era só um jogo. Vai passar caso algo tenha acontecido. 

— Pois se você quer saber,  nós perdemos e eu estou a isso — Fez um sinal de pequeno com as mãos. — de perder o meu emprego. 

— Niko, faltam muitas rodadas ainda. Esquece esse jogo tá? — Passa os dedos nos cabelos morenos, suspirando.

— Já percebi que você não quer saber dos meus problemas quando eu sempre quero saber dos seus. — Niko faz um falso drama.

—  _ Oh mein Gott. _ — Anelise se levanta. — Quando acabar seu drama masculino a gente conversa como foram nossos dias.

Niko faz um bico emburrado, se sentando onde a mesma estava antes e checa se na sua bolsa tem algum doce esquecido, afinal estava precisando de algo, até achar seu crachá, arqueando a sobrancelha olhando o cartão. 

— Anelise Rosenstock? Sério? Ninguém sabe que você é casada comigo? 

— O que? Ah, é que eu mandei a ficha de inscrição ainda quando era solteira. Demoraram anos para me chamarem mas a gente só está casado a dois anos e eu me candidatei a vaga na Bayer há três.. Não consegui mudar o crachá e usei esse mesmo. — Dá de ombros, subindo até o andar superior. — Aw Niko, você vai ficar bravo por isso? Céus! — Deixa os casacos no armário. — Pare com isso. Eu nem sei se alguém sabe no Bayern que você está casado com uma cientista e não estou reclamando.

— Agora está! — Niko entra no quarto. — E você sempre aproveita para jogar a culpa em mim que o meu trabalho é uma droga eu só fico gritando feito um maluco e 22 machos correndo atrás de uma bola isso e aquilo e seu trabalho na Bayer é mais importante que seu esposo e.. 

— Niko! Se acalma! — Anelise segura seus braços por impulso, o empurrando na parede e olhando em seus olhos. Ambas as respirações agora estavam pesadas, os olhares castanho-esverdeados se encaravam devagar e mesmo que não dissessem nada, estavam querendo a mesma coisa.

— Anelise.. — A morena empurrou o próprio rosto contra o dele, selando os lábios num beijo necessário, que aos poucos se transformou em um beijo urgente, cheio de outras intenções. 

Niko soltou seu crachá na cômoda que estava ao seu lado, levando a mão que estava livre para espalmar a mão em suas costas, a puxando mais para si enquanto a outra mão enrolava nos seus cabelos.

— Você sai com tanta roupa.. — Anelise sorri num riso baixo, esfregando os lábios aos dele, tropeçando em si mesma e caindo na cama, mal percebendo que esse já era o plano de Niko desde o início. 

— Melhor resolvermos essa questão.. — Niko sorri, tirando o colete preto e o jogando no chão, fazendo o mesmo com o suéter mais grosso.

— Está um frio horroroso lá fora.. meu marido precisa se proteger. — Anelise se ajoelha na cama, abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa do mais velho. — Adoro essa social lilás.. você deveria usar mais.. — Afasta com os dedos as laterais da gola dele, encostando os lábios quentes em sua pele, beijando aos poucos e bem devagar. Niko pressiona os lábios levemente, fechando os olhos e esticando o pescoço na direção contrária dos beijos.

— hmwm.. assim eu posso usar qualquer camisa social que você quiser.. 

— Hmm agora o senhor Kovač é um bom garoto? — Volta a abrir devagar seus botões, beijando seu peitoral e barriga, soltando o restante da camisa de sua calça, querendo avançar mas Niko a empurra na cama, ficando por cima dela e aprendendo com seu corpo, puxando os dois lados da camisa dela, estourando os botões. 

— Mais uma camisa que vou usar para pintar a casa. — Anelise ri antes de beijá-lo novamente, sentindo seu ventre se eriçar inteiro com as falsas estocadas de Niko. Aquele homem era uma perdição quando estava com raiva.

Niko não fez muita cerimônia, apenas abriu e puxou o zíper da calça de sua amada, tirando os  _ Scarpins _ de seus pés um a um e os deixando de lado, tirando a calça e fazendo o mesmo com ela, podendo ver a esposa numa bela lingerie vinho. Adorava poder contemplar o quanto era sortudo e ter uma esposa incrível e linda. 

— Aw.. Ni-Niko.. — Anelise desliza as unhas em suas costas lentamente enquanto o croata retribuía seus carinhos de momentos anteriores. Seus lábios eram macios e muito metódicos em onde beijar e o que fazer. Assim como que marcas deixar em seu pescoço, e para ser sincero Niko adorava marcar Anelise em várias partes do corpo para que no outro dia ela ainda tivesse uma boa lembrança do que passaram no dia anterior.

— Adoro quando você me chama assim… — Niko pressiona o fecho frontal de seu sutiã, conseguindo abri-lo e empurrando um dos lados, tendo a visão de seus seios levemente cobertos ainda pelo pequeno bojo coberto por renda. — Adoro esse sutiã… — Vai trilhando um caminho de beijos suaves, beijando a pele descoberta devagar e soltando a alça direita dele, empurrando o restante para o mesmo lado, massageando sua pele quente e arrepiada que precisava de carinhos. 

O moreno pressiona os lábios contra seu mamilo, os fechando com cuidado depois de esfregar a língua diversas vezes nele.

Anelise rolou os olhos, soltando ofegos baixos enquanto segurava os cabelos de Niko entre seus dedos e os puxava, tentando afastá-lo de seus peitos como queria que ele continuasse ali a noite inteira. 

Seu corpo estava queimando de tanto prazer e tesão acumulado, fazendo que o mais velho não precisasse de tanto esforço para sensibilizá-la e deixar seus seios doloridos, necessitando de mais carinho. Amava e odiava ficar cega de prazer quando estava com ele.

Niko soltou um meio sorriso, não queria mas sentia que precisava dar tudo o que a esposa merecia de preliminares, até mesmo porque estava irritado e estar ocupado com o rosto entre suas pernas o fazia esquecer de tudo.

— Ahwn.. h-..— Revira os olhos pela primeira vez, estava incomodando o tecido fino da peça entre seu clitóris e o dedo indicador de Niko, que subia e descia sem pressa; seus olhos verdes intercalavam entre no que estava fazendo e olhar as feições de prazer de Anelise, que estavam sendo muitas. — D-Droga…

Niko adentrou com o dedo por baixo do tecido, o levantando milimetricamente e o puxando para o lado, segurando com uma mão e abrindo levemente seus lábios internos com a outra, beijando devagar antes de rodear seu pequeno ponto com a língua, trabalhando concentradamente e com bastante prazer ali. — hmm… — Gemeu baixo sentindo que seu rosto estava ficando levemente úmido, sentindo os primeiros espasmos da mais nova, encaixando melhor a boca e a língua em seu clitóris, esfregando agora com mais "força", pressionando-o diversas vezes. Não precisou muito para ela atingir o primeiro ápice e enquanto gozava Niko aproveitou para continuar a estimulando e a deixar completamente relaxada, beijando suas coxas e adentrando sua intimidade com um dos dedos, sentindo ele bem molhado, continuando a acariciar até sentir que estava bom e usou as duas mãos para retirar sua calcinha molhada, a jogando perto de suas roupas.

Anelise aproveitou para segurar os ombros de Niko, fazendo força para ele cair deitado na cama, ficando por cima de suas coxas e abriu agilmente seu cinto, abaixando seu zíper e levando a boxer branca junto, se sentando sem jogar o peso perto de suas costelas, o máximo para conseguir se abaixar e colocar seu pênis na boca, o fazendo bem devagar.

Niko pressionou os lábios e soltou uma respiração forte pelo nariz, apertando suas coxas e assegurando de aquela era a melhor visão do mundo. Mas poderia ficar melhor. 

Levantou sua bacia o máximo para conseguir a arrastar pelo lençol, se encaixando e deixando seu corpo levemente "sentado" em frente ao seu rosto, encaixando novamente os lábios em seu clitóris, mexendo a língua rápido e com precisão para fazê-la atingir seu ápice novamente. 

— Agora eu posso te lamber e te fazer gozar para mim.. — Sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Anelise soltaria um grito se não estivesse com a voz abafada, segurando o lençol, afundando um pouco mais a garganta nele, voltando bem devagar e rodeando sua glande com a língua, arfando e sorrindo ofegante, movendo a cintura contra a boca do Croata, soltando um gemido sôfrego enquanto atingia novamente o ápice, sentindo o de Niko escorrer pela sua mão.

Anelise girou o corpo para ver o outro que sorria, se virando apenas para pegar uma camisinha e jogar em seu peitoral, se jogando do lado vago da cama e arrumando os cabelos que estavam grudando em sua testa, nem percebendo quando Niko se encaixou em si e a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e soltar um gemido manhoso, soltando uma risada e acariciando seu rosto.

O ritmo de Niko era insano. Fazia qualquer um enlouquecer e quando ainda estava irritado era melhor, pois conseguia ser melhor do que o normal. 

A moça estava quase rouca de tanto gemer e já estavam na terceira posição, com as mãos espalmadas em seu peitoral enquanto rebolava e fazia Niko — assim como si mesma — perder o fôlego. 

Niko estava com a voz tão rouca que parecia estar acordando, era incrível e excitante o quanto tudo em Niko Kovač ficava melhor ou mais gostoso com o tempo.

— Niko.. Amor.. não sei se... vou aguentar mais… 

— Deixe vir querida… .aw… — Niko grunhe. — Faça comigo…. Mas não agora..

Kovač a empurra novamente na cama, a penetrando fundo e segurando seu maxilar sem força, a olhando e colando os lábios aos dela, não demorando muito para os dois gozarem juntos e Niko ficar por cima de Anelise por alguns segundos.

— E então.. — Anelise se vira de lado, arrumando o lençol no próprio corpo. — Se sente melhor?

— Nem sei o que aconteceu nas últimas horas. — Niko anda até o banheiro, jogando a camisinha fora e voltando para a cama, cobrindo até a cintura e acariciando seu braço. — Só sei que senhorita Rosenstock é perfeita.

— Kovač-Rosenstock. Meu crachá novo chegou hoje. — Anelise sorri, acariciando seu rosto. 

— Desculpe por parecer idiota, é que eu sou bem reservado por conta de.. você sabe. Não quero que te ataquem. Isso me mataria. 

— Estamos juntos nisso não estamos? — Anelise segura sua mão. — Não me importo com o resto. Para mim você é o melhor.

— Eu te amo. — Niko beija sua testa, sorrindo e mordendo o lábio, dedilhando o corpo de sua amada. — Estava pensando… acho que não superei a raiva do Favre ainda… 

— Ah é..? E no que está pensando?

— Outra vez? 

Anelise ri.

— Sério mesmo?

— Sim.

— Como quiser. — Niko sorriu, segurando seu rosto e a beijando novamente, puxando o lençol para cima e esticando o braço, desligando a luz.


End file.
